


Impossible Dreams

by RandomWittering



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWittering/pseuds/RandomWittering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyssa Cousland, ex-circle mage and Hero of Ferelden marries the King after some sneakiness on his part. Friends become family and soon there will be new additions. Can Alistair keep everyone, including the woman he desperately loves, alive and well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Fan Fiction but I love the game so much, 'what if' stories keep swirling around my head! Any liberties I have taken are my own, everything else belongs to Bioware/Dragon Age and I thank them for creating such a wonderful game to get lost in!

After everything she'd been through at Amaranthine, the miserable journey back to Denerim and the communal decision to push through the night because of the rain, to reach home that much sooner, Lyssa was bone weary. She knew her companions and fellow Grey Wardens felt the same although some of them didn't have as much waiting for them as she did.

The first question she asked of the guards on arrival at the royal palace, gave her some sense of ease. The King had not yet arrived back from the Bannorn but an advance scout had reported it could be as early as tomorrow morning.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she would have some badly needed time to herself, to try and figure out how to tell him, and work out what she should do next.

Dismissing her troops, she advised them they had the next few days to themselves, to enjoy with their families or seek out whatever comfort they chose at Denerim's many brothels. Given the coin she had distributed, she suspected the Pearl would do good business. Oghren wandered off, muttering about getting dry and then whetting his whistle. Lyssa smiled fondly as she knew exactly what that meant. Drinking himself stupid, singing some very off-key and dirty songs until someone poured him into his bed. It was a familiar routine.

She took a deep breath and entered the Palace. Servants who had been waiting to relieve her of her wet cloak and backpack scurried around, informing her that a hot bath had been drawn in her quarters and the fire was getting established. She almost bounded up the stairs, eager to feel warm for the first time in a week.

Gently declining assistance from eager maids, she closed her door and felt utter relief at being totally alone. She leaned back against the door and shut her eyes, drinking in the peace. The fire finally drew her close and she suddenly couldn't wait to get warm. Shedding her mage-robes and undergarments as fast as she could, wincing as some of the wet fabric tore, she started towards the bathing room. As she passed the vanity mirror she stopped, shocked for a moment. The part of her that could no longer be denied and only very cleverly hidden drew her hands, stroking gently. An impossibility she had been told, yet here it was, in plain view.

She gazed out of the window, thinking back to the time she had realised. They'd dealt with the darkspawn incursion on Vigil's Keep, saving who they could and had travelled on to Amaranthine itself, to try and offer what aid they could there. She'd started to feel sick and assumed she had picked up something from the refugees, Maker knew how much they were suffering themselves. She'd tried to shrug it off until the day she'd fainted back at Vigil's Keep. The apostate Anders, one of the new Grey Wardens was an adept healer and she finally submitted to his insistent examination. His news was a shock to both of them and for a time she swore him to reluctant secrecy. She eventually had to share the news with those closest to her as they could see something wasn't right and they were starting to worry. She couldn't answer their inevitable questions, as she simply didn't know how to feel or what to think. They all agreed, however, to keep the news to themselves much to her relief.

With one last stroke, Lyssa sighed and headed for the bath, easing herself in to the hot water. She gritted her teeth against the pain, as feeling started to come back into cold extremities, but finally was able to lie back and languish in the feeling. She tried to calm her mind using techniques taught to her by the Circle, to be able to block out all else and focus on the spell they were casting. It helped somewhat but every time she stopped, thoughts crowded back in. Eventually the water lulled her into a half doze and she woke with a sudden start with the water rapidly cooling. She hoisted herself out, wrapping herself in a clean bathing sheet and wandered back into the bedroom and the fire. She carefully lowered herself to the rug in front of it and basked in the glow, brushing her hair out as it dried. Again she found herself slipping into a light doze and jerked fully awake at a knock on her door.


	2. Chapter 2

With a groan, Lyssa asked for a moment and got herself to her feet. She quickly found a dressing robe, wrapping it securely around her before returning to the fire. Voicing her permission to enter, an excited maid rushed in and babbled at her for a second before running round, picking up her discarded clothing.

Lyssa's mind was still fuzzy with tiredness and the blissful warmth she had been enjoying and couldn't follow what had been said. Unaware of the mage's confusion, the girl summoned in another couple of servants who moved quickly and cleared up the remains of her bath. Once that was accomplished, Lyssa was startled as she was advanced on and in a panic, waved them off, asking to be left alone. They did as she asked with a few glances and shrugs at each other as they left. Sighing in relief she allowed herself a few more minutes at the fire and decided she really needed to get to bed before she dozed off again, standing up this time.

Her entire body stiffened in shock as a familiar and much loved voice drawled in amusement behind her.

"A little bird told me I wasn't the only one who wanted to push through the night to reach home," he said teasingly.

"Alistair..." Lyssa breathed, her heart suddenly racing.

Even the mere sound of his voice sent shivers through her body. She'd loved that voice right from the beginning, could have listened to his funny tales and jokes all night in camp when they were on the road. It could go from light, sarcastic, and teasing to deep and sensual in seconds and had always made her body react as it did now.

She closed her eyes against sudden tears and tried to steel her resolve. She felt him come to stand behind her, his arms wrapping round her upper body tightly and he buried his face in her neck, inhaling her unique scent.

Cursing her own weakness, she couldn't help but lean back into the embrace, his large body almost engulfing hers, so reassuring and strong. She reached one hand up to tangle in his hair, noting absently it needed to be cut, the other hand holding onto his arms, encouraging the embrace.

"I've missed you so much, love," he whispered in that deep wonderful voice, nuzzling her neck as he did.

Tears fell freely now, as she tried to respond in kind, for the Maker only knew how much she had missed him. Her voice caught on a half laugh, half sob. She wasn't ready for this she realised now, even if she'd had the extra time she was hoping for, she still wouldn't have been ready.

"Lyssa what is it?" Alistair asked, raising his head in concern.

He tried to encourage her to turn in his arms but she resisted and suddenly he felt a bad feeling settle into his stomach at her out of character behaviour. His Lyssa, always proper and composed in public, had never shied away from freely embracing him in private.

"We need to talk, Alistair" she finally got out.

She winced inwardly as she remembered how much he hated that phrase. Nothing good came from those words in his opinion, and she guessed this would just prove him right. She felt his body tense behind her and while he didn't release her, his embrace loosened.

"Is this the right time to talk?" he asked nervously, "we've both just got back and are overtired, maybe some sleep will help?"

"I'm sorry my love, but this can't wait, I wish it could" she responded.

The endearment had slipped out but she couldn't regret it, he was her love and always would be, no matter what happened now.

He tried to turn her round to face him again, and yet again she resisted.

"Lyss what is it? You're scaring me" he asked, a pleading note in his tone.

She stood there for a moment her mouth open, tears rolling down her cheeks, struggling to find something, anything that could explain what was happening. There were just no words. Instead, she grabbed his hands from where they were holding her loosely and pushed them down to her swollen abdomen.

"Well someone has been eating a lot, I think I warned you about that once" Alistair tried for humour, then was rocked as he realised what he was feeling. He ran his hands all over her belly and then backed right off.

"Lyssa, turn around" he said quietly.

She bowed her head and futilely tried to wipe away her tears and mentally prepare herself for what must come.

"For the sake of the Maker Lyssa, TURN AROUND" he shouted.

She spun to face him, shocked. There had been many an argument along the way, when they and their companions had fought to save Ferelden from both the blight and the civil war, but he'd rarely raised his voice to her, let alone commanded her.

He pulled the sash of her robe free, exposing her body, then stood back, his mouth open in shock as he took in the obvious changes. She opened her mouth to speak but he held up his hand and she stopped. He was visibly struggling to get his rarely shown temper under control. He tore his eyes away from her and paced her room until finally he stood before her, his usually bright and sparkling eyes full of hurt and deep weariness.

"Who?" was all he asked, softly.

Lyssa was stunned to her core, how could he ask her that after everything they'd been to each other?. Her own temper ignited abruptly, a wonderful side effect of pregnancy she'd come to realise.

"Who?" she spat out "How can you even ask me that, Alistair?"

"Oh I don't know Lyss, I haven't seen you for five months and you return, pregnant and even barefoot" he noted with sardonic amusement "forgive me for wanting to know who you found to give you something I can't, I'm just funny that way" he retorted.

She choked back her angry words and instead spoke in a very measured tone, as if she was speaking to someone very slow "Well here is the thing Alistair, you once said you could count very high, lets see if that is actually the case" and placing her hands on her bump, she continued "this here is a pregnancy about six months along, I've been gone for five. You tell me what that means".

Alistair went white as he absorbed her words and the expressions and emotions that flickered across his open and handsome face would have made her laugh under normal circumstances. Instead, she wanted to punch him right now.

"I.. Maker. You were pregnant before you left?" he managed to get out, his voice breaking.

She just simply nodded.

"I'm so sorry Lyssa, I'm an idiot, well we both knew that so nothing new there" he babbled. "I just..."

"Saw it and jumped to the wrong conclusion?" she asked tartly.

He hung his head, his cheeks heightening in colour.

She sighed and scrubbed at her face "I am probably to blame for that" she said, walking forwards to touch his arm in mute apology. "I couldn't find the right words, the right way and believe me, I've been trying to for a while".

Alistair drew her into his arms and held her against him, his thoughts and emotions running through every imaginable scale. It was supposed to be impossible for two Wardens to procreate, yet here it was, and he suddenly realised he had been given a very special miracle. One that he'd dreamt about in idle fantasy but had never thought could be a reality. He felt blessed by the Maker himself. He just didn't know how Lyssa felt about it, she seemed so... out of sorts by it.

Lyssa let herself take the comfort offered, even knowing it would just make it harder and clung to him for a moment before stepping back. Alistair watched her withdraw and that bad feeling in his stomach intensified.

"Lyss, what else aren't you telling me?" he asked, "are you not happy about this?".

Lyssa looked up at him, startled "of course I am" she said honestly.

"Then what is it?" he asked, "as far as I can see, you are happy about it, I'm thrilled at the prospect, yet you still look so sad".

There was silence between them for several moments, and Lyssa could feel his earnest gaze on her as she looked at the floor.

"I won't do this to you, Alistair" she said finally.

"Do what to me? Make me incredibly happy? Make me want to shout from the castle walls that I'm being made a father by the most incredible woman in the world? What?" he demanded, trying to keep his tone light.

"I know how you feel about bastard children Alistair, I know what you went through as a child, how you felt about the ritual with Morrigan, I won't compromise you like that" she said simply.

"So what? What are you trying to tell me? You want to save me from myself, from the chance to be happy, with you and our child? That's irrational Lyssa" he said, his voice rising.

"The Lords and Ladies of Ferelden won't think so" she said quietly and watched sadly, as understanding dawned on Alistair.

"You want to leave me" he whispered.

She couldn't watch him as he stared at her in horror, her tears spilling over once again, but the despair in his voice had her reaching out to touch his arm.

"Want? Maker no! But.. It's.. for the best" she tried, but broke off when Alistair laughed mirthlessly and dragged his fingers through his hair. Pacing angrily about her room he started gesturing wildly as he ranted.

"For the best?" he asked, his brows drawing deep over his eyes in a scowl. "Andraste's knickers, here I am King of Ferelden and all, and everyone else knows what is best. Why did I take the throne again? Oh right yes, because we needed to unite the country, so we could defeat the Blight, and apparently everyone but me thought I could be a good King, the right King".

"You are a good King, Alistair" Lyssa said softly. He stopped his pacing and glared fiercely at her.

"Do you remember that conversation, after the Landsmeet when I foolishly tried to do what everyone else thought was best for me? What was it you said? 'No one can make the King do anything he doesn't want to'."

Lyssa looked uncomfortable at having her own words turned on her. The circumstances at the time had warranted it but did that make it any less true now.

"Are you seriously going to stand there having said that, and tell me that you'll leave me, in spite of everything, because we have been blessed by something we never dreamed could happen?" he demanded, grabbing her hands to him, the pressure almost painful.

"We knew a time could come, when we might have to part" she said, unable to look up at him, "and yes I do believe in what I said, but this changes things. You need an heir, I believe that more now than anything" she said quietly.

Alistair released one of her hands and touched her under the chin, raising her head to look at him. She wanted to close her eyes against the tears in his but his gaze held hers firmly.

"If things go well, Maker please let them go well, I will have one" he said, his tone gentle as his other hand dropping to stroke her belly.

"Alistair, be realistic, I'm a mage, the Landsmeet will never accept me, the Chantry certainly won't and there is a good chance this child will be a mage too" she said, begging him to see reason.

He carried on gazing and stroking until Lyssa thought she might faint from the intensity.

"You are also a Cousland even if your mage status prevents you from holding that title and since there hasn't been a mage in that line for a long time, your abilities could have been random chance so there is also a good chance our child won't be."

He released her and paced again, this time his steps more predatory.

"If nothing else, legitimacy can be as simple as acknowledging the fact, and you can rest assured I am not my father in that regard, I WILL acknowledge this child as mine. If they want the 'oh so precious Theirin bloodline' to continue, the bloody Landsmeet won't have any choice."

She opened her mouth to counter his argument then gasped as Alistair pulled her into his arms and growled in her ear "and if you think for one moment that I will let you go, then you seriously underestimate me, my love".

As he bent and captured her lips with his, in a hungry, urgent kiss, his hands sliding the opened robe off her shoulders and following its path down her body, Lyssa found she couldn't think of anything else but HIM.


	3. Chapter 3

King Alistair had called for an informal audience of every ruling Lord or Lady of Ferelden that had gathered for the annual Landsmeet. In addition, he had also invited First Enchanter Irving, the Grand Cleric of the Chantry and the High-Commander of the Templars.

He could have done this as part of the ongoing court proceedings during the Landsmeet but for once it was not the Nobility petitioning the King, but instead the other way round. He also wanted only those whose voices would vote in such a ruling and no retinues, guards, servants around. He didn't want word of this to get out just yet, even if the decision went against him. It was also something he would abide by, even if it didn't go the way he wanted.

Clad in the simple tunic, shirt, breeches and boots he preferred over the formal royal attire he was forced to endure when he sat on his Throne, he looked like a fairly unassuming but good looking young man. Until one took a longer look and saw the strength and fluidity in his tall body as he paced absently back and forth. One could also be forgiven by mistaking the sword at his hip to be an affectation but anyone who knew him, realised how deadly he could be with it.

Alistair stopped pacing and stood in an easy stance as the last of the invited nobility filed into the room, and the door was closed behind them.

He nodded and smiled at those he knew well, especially Fergus, the Teyrn of Highever and also Lyssa's brother. While she might not have grown up within the family, they had kept in touch with her throughout her tutelage at the Circle. He'd had a private talk with Fergus the previous day and asked his thoughts. Fergus had been surprised yet pleased, but warned what Alistair asked might be too much for the more rigid members of Ferelden's Nobility. He had promised his support however, which was all Alistair had hoped for.

Forestalling formal bows and platitudes, he invited everyone to sit down and partake of the food and drink he had ordered to be laid out. He sat at the head of the table and did so himself, chatting amiably with those around him.

Finally, a nervous tension started to fill the room, Alistair had to restrain himself from grinning outright. If he'd managed to achieve anything as Ferelden's King is was for his people not to underestimate him, nor expect the expected.

He stood up and the room hushed expectantly. He glanced at Fergus and was relieved to be met by an encouraging smile.

"My Lords and Ladies, I apologise for this somewhat informal affair, but I have something I need to discuss with you all." He paused for a moment, looking around the room to see who was openly curious, and who was already in a defensive posture, arms crossed. He was pleasantly surprised to see more of the former.

"As it is a private matter, I would rather it remained so, at least for now" he continued, looking as stern as could.

"I come before you, not only as your King but also as a man in a dilemma. I'm hoping you can help me resolve this in a way to benefit all". He definitely had their attention now and decided the time had come to lay his plan out.

"Most of you have heard the rumours that I and the Hero of Ferelden, Warden-Commander Lyssa have been involved romantically. I wish to confirm here and now, that not only are those rumours true, but that she also carries my child".

He'd chosen to be blunt and to the point when he could have couched it in flowery language. He detested having to dance around a point and did it enough in the official court.

After a few shocked comments and even a couple of congratulations, he was surprised there hadn't been a complete uproar.

He looked at the ceiling to make sure it was still there and then back at the wary but attentive faces peering at him.

Unexpected and now unsure what to say, having been prepared to have to defend himself verbally, he just kind of mutely looked at them. He hoped he looked serene and Kingly but suspected he just looked like an idiot. He cleared his voice.

"Any questions?" he asked lightly.

"Just one really, Your Majesty" a laconic voice from the back of the room spoke up. Alistair gestured for the speaker to stand and ask. It was Arl Teagan, grinning at him, and Alistair rolled his eyes and smiled in return.

"What does this exactly have to do with us? What you do in your personal time is your affair as it were" he said. There was a twinkle in his eye and Alistair eyed him, then Fergus suspiciously. Fergus gave a slight nod as affirmation and Alistair straightened his shoulders.

"Here's the thing. The child the Warden-Commander Lyssa is carrying, Maker willing it survive and not be of mage talent, will be my heir. You all know I grew up as Maric's bastard and I would not have that for any child of mine. I would also very much like to honour the woman who has done so much for me and my country. I want her to be my Wife."

There it was finally, the uproar. It amused Alistair no end that he could have trotted out any number of women all pregnant with his children and no one would have batted an eyelid. As soon as he wanted to MARRY one of them and even worse, a MAGE. Pandemonium!

The Grand Cleric was having a conniption to his left at the thought of a mage being allowed to rule, Maker forbid. Irving was looking at him with an odd expression. Various Lords were shouting each other down and the Ladies looked more.. disappointed than anything. He gave them some time to work themselves up, checked the ceiling once more and was surprised to find it still intact and then slammed a large fist on the table and roared.

"ENOUGH"

The silence was almost deafening.

"So let me see if I have this straight. Lyssa, the woman who I not only dearly love, but is also hopefully bearing my heir, is good enough to be the Hero of Ferelden, to have saved all our sorry arses from not only the Blight, but the Civil War too, is not good enough to be my wife? Is that right?" he asked faking incredulity as he looked back and forth across the room. A lot of mouths opened and shut again and eventually shame started crossing features as he stared at them.

"But your Majesty... she's a MAGE" Bann Loren blurted out.

"You are right, she is, and thank the Maker for it. We would have fallen at Fort Drakon had she not been. What is your point?"

"Mages cannot rule" the Grand Cleric finished for him sternly. Alistair nodded as if in understanding.

"Again you are right, but I'm not asking for you to accept her as your Queen, but as my wife. To honour her as she deserves and bring legitimacy to the child she bears. Had her talent not emerged and she'd been raised a Cousland, we would not be having this conversation but since she is a highly valued mage and of a noble line, I am asking this. Will you accept her as my wife and if so, in what capacity you would have her serve Ferelden." He looked around the room solemnly, his open and handsome face showing just how serious he was in this request.

"That is the dilemma I am leaving you with, and please, deliberate as much as you need, this room is yours and servants will come and supply you with food and drink as and when you need. If you do not feel able to reach an agreement today, then the meeting will start afresh tomorrow. Send word with Ser Ferel here if you need my presence." he finished and saluted the nobles in the room.

As he turned to go, a quiet voice stopped him.

"Are you not remaining, Your Majesty?" Irving asked him.

With a wry grin Alistair replied "Oh I think everyone will talk about me better if I'm not here, don't you?".

The First Enchanter tried to stifle a laugh, covering it as a splutter instead as Alistair exited the room.

His adrenaline was up as he strode down the corridor, and he decided the best way to work it off without causing a national incident other than the one he had left back in the meeting room, was to spar. He walked towards the training grounds within the palace, next to the royal guard barracks and inquired if anyone was willing to take a turn. Most guards had sparred with Alistair before and knew him to be a formidable opponent, most often finishing extremely bruised. There were usually a few uptakes though and today was no exception.

He had just worked up a good sweat when Ser Farel appeared with a carefully neutral expression.

"Already?" Alistair asked, surprised. Ser Farel merely nodded and Alistair's heart sank. He had expected at least a day for this to be argued through or at least to let cooler heads reason with the reactionaries.

He let the guards get him out of his practice armour then washed up, towelling himself off roughly before re-dressing in the clothes he had been wearing previously. He reluctantly followed Ser Farel back to the meeting room. It was quiet now. When he had left, arguments had already been rising.

He entered the room, schooling his features as he'd been taught, to hide what he was thinking, fearing.

Standing at the front, he looked at the serious faces arrayed in front of him. Even Fergus and Teagan wouldn't meet his eyes. So that was it then, he had their answer. He would abide by it, he didn't like it one bit, but he would abide by it.

Irving rose to his feet, a formidable man still, despite his advancing years.

"Your Majesty, we have discussed as you have asked, and the answer may not be the one you are hoping for, but we have completed the task you set before us".

Alistair nodded and waited for the blow to fall.

"Marry the girl, your Majesty, before someone else does." Irving grinned as applause started up in the room, along with catcalls and whistles. Alistair burst out laughing, unable to believe his ears.

Once the room had quietened down, Alistair asked for clarification on the second question.

"Alas, that is the part I believe will not be all that you hoped for" he said, gesturing to Fergus Cousland as he slowly reseated himself.

Fergus stood and cleared his throat, looking apologetically at Alistair.

"Your Majesty, we, the nobility of Ferelden are not prepared to accept a mage as our Queen. We still believe, as do the Chantry that a mage should not rule. However, we have come to the agreement that the title of princess consort might be appropriate as there is precedent, and she is of a noble line. A merging of the bloodlines of Theirin and Cousland would be a powerful one and provided the child shows no mage talent, will be accepted as your heir."

Alistair tried to remain regal and calm as he took in the news. He thanked everyone for their time, effort and support and said they would speak again, especially as the Landsmeet would be commencing and the wedding announcement would be made. He quickly excused himself, shut the door then broke into a run down the corridor, scattering startled servants, until he reached an empty room. Slamming the door shut, he then proceeded to laugh himself silly.

It was all he had hoped for and more. He knew Lyss would not be accepted as Queen, he knew a mage would not be tolerated as a ruler and it was something that he knew Lyssa absolutely did not want, had never wanted.

That she could be his wife, the mother to their child with no fear of being found out or punished.

That was everything...


	4. Chapter 4

Lyssa was on edge, as for the third time she passed one of the nobility that had arrived for the Landsmeet, and they greeted her with broad smiles. She hated the Hero of Ferelden moniker that had been given her, but even then, no-one had been that friendly before. Something was up and it made her extremely nervous.

She had been taking daily walks around the castle and grounds, on the advice of both Anders and Rosa, the friendly midwife that had been recommended to her. She glanced ruefully down at her barely concealed bump, taking walks would soon be difficult without a loose cloak wrapped around her. As the season was changing into summer, the thought of being wrapped up to conceal the pregnancy was stifling. She thought it was time to try and talk to Alistair again, this time perhaps to retire to somewhere where she could walk all she wanted with no hiding. She spotted Fergus walking ahead of her and an idea popped into her head. She increased her pace as much as she could and spoke his name to halt him.

"My Lord Cousland, how lovely to see you" she said, her smile genuine. While she had not been close to her family, their loss still hurt, and she was so happy Fergus had made it out of the wilds alive. They had an easy friendship now, one she hoped would survive what she had to ask.

"Lyssa!" Fergus embraced her and she winced as he came close to feeling what she tried hard to hide. "My Lord Cousland? When did that happen?" he asked, teasing. "Fergus please, sister".

"Fergus" she corrected herself smiling up at her brother. They shared many of the same features except for height, and she had always been shorter than the other women of her line.

"I have.. something to ask if you don't mind" she started. "if you have the time that is" she added as she realised he must have been heading somewhere.

"Of course Lyssa, what's on your mind?" he replied, curious.

"I don't really know how to say this, so here it is. I'm in a bit of trouble Fergus, I'm... pregnant and I can't hide it much longer. I'm supposed to keep active for both my health and the babe, but it's going to prove impossible here. Could I.. would you.. let me stay at Highever until after the birth? I'd go to the Circle but they'd take the child and give it to the Chantry and I.. can't do that." she realised Fergus' face had fallen and his easy smile gone. She backed up, preparing to move away, cursing herself for letting her mouth run away with her.

Fergus reached out and touched her arm, keeping her in place.

"Lyssa, having you at Highever would be wonderful but.. it would be impossible right now I'm afraid, I'm so sorry" he said, his voice sad.

"It's ok, I understand, it was a lot to ask I know, I.. will let you get back to what you were doing. I'm sorry" she managed to get out and then turned and half ran back inside the castle.

Fergus felt bad that he couldn't explain why. He hoped the real reason would make it up to her, he would hate to lose the only family he had left. Heading back to the castle himself, he asked around until he found Alistair, in his study, frowning at some papers.

Having been announced by a guard, Alistair threw down his quill with a sigh of relief at some distraction.

"Fergus, what can I do for you?" he said with a smile. Fergus genuinely liked and respected Alistair and thought he was doing a fine job as King of their beloved country. With Loghain executed for his treason and Anora's unfortunate demise when the darkspawn ransacked Denerim, he was the last Teryn and second to the throne in power.

"Lyssa just talked to me" he said quietly.

Alistair raised his eyebrows at Fergus' tone.

"I'm assuming it was more than just a brother sister chat?" he asked.

"She asked if she could stay at Highever until the babe was born". Alistair rose from his chair and cursed.

"Maker's breath, will the woman not just sit still for five minutes?" he said exasperated.

Fergus laughed and continued "she is getting worried about hiding the pregnancy and to be honest she is right, it is hard not to notice, even with the loose dresses and cloaks" he looked at Alistair soberly for a second "I know it's only been two days since the meeting and I don't like to presume on our future relationship, but I hope you will make your move soon, or she will".

Alistair nodded and waved Fergus to a seat, offering him a drink which was gladly accepted.

"I was planning tonight actually" he said then paused "Maker, I hope she says yes!" Fergus simply grinned and raised his glass in a toast. There was a knock on the door and a guard stuck his head round, not opening it fully.

"Warden-Commander Lyssa requests an audience, Your Majesty" he said meaningfully. Fergus and Alistair looked at each other in horror, knowing full well, if Lyssa saw them together, she would know Fergus had told him. Alistair gestured to one of the many cupboards frantically and Fergus made haste to secrete himself inside, trying not to laugh as he squeezed himself in like a naughty boy trying not to be caught. He heard Alistair's responding laugh turned into a cough as Lyssa was shown in.

She hated disturbing him during the day but she could no longer wait, she had the increasing feeling she had to act now or something bad was going to happen. She frowned at Alistair's cough.

"Are you alright? Not coming down with a cold?" she asked worriedly. Alistair shook his head and finally managed to stop. He beckoned her over and as she stepped in range, he pulled her close and into his lap. She squealed and laughed, letting herself be cradled against him.

"What do I owe to this pleasure?" he asked, his voice rumbling in his chest under her ear. She snuggled closer.

"There's something I need to talk to you about, Alistair" she said, sounding a little sad. Alistair cupped her chin and raised her face to his.

"So talk" he said, stroking her cheek.

"Not now" she said, it's.. too public and you might shout at me again" she said, a half smile creeping on her lips. Alistair couldn't resist dropping a brief kiss to her lips but stopped when she would have lingered, mindful of Fergus hiding in the cupboard.

"Now is a perfect time" he answered her, and stood up, carrying her easily. "Let's just find somewhere more.. private" he said with a grin.

With his arms full of Lyssa, he kicked the door and the guard helpfully opened it. Lyssa clutched at him in panic as he strode easily through the reception chamber and out into the corridor.

"Alistair, what are you doing?" she hissed, "put me down!".

"Hmm? Sorry, I can't hear you" he grinned nonchalantly, and ignored all her squirms and protests until he reached his quarters.

"You'll have to get that door, love" he said, dipping her down so she could reach the handle.

Lyssa glared at him helplessly and did as he asked, anything to get out of public view where they were already starting to create a spectacle. She knew their affair was common knowledge around the palace but she still wanted to try to be discreet for his sake, and thought it was what he wanted too. Until now apparently.

He carried her into his suite, straight through the sitting room, to his bedroom and unceremoniously dumped her on the bed causing her to give a startled squeak.

"Alistair have you gone mad?" she asked indignantly.

"Quite the opposite love, I've finally come to my senses" he bent and kissed her sweetly on the lips then grinning affably, turned on his heel. Without another word he left the room closing the door behind him, leaving her opening and closing her mouth in shock.

She scrambled off the bed as she heard the door lock click and sure enough he had locked her in. Furious, she kicked the door and yelled for him to unlock it and let her out.

"In a bit love, have a rest first" he called back, obviously laughing.

"Alistair, I swear if you don't unlock the door, I'll... I'll blow it up!" she shouted. Another laugh greeted her and she kicked the door again, swearing and hopping a little as it hurt her foot. Court slippers were no match for her favourite boots she had worn on the long road.

"Ahh love, we both know you won't do that. I promise you I will be back in a little while and I will explain all. Just try to get some rest" he said and she could tell he was moving away from the door as his voice got fainter.

Lyssa growled in frustration and limped over to the bed and huffed as she sat down on the edge and examined her toes. Nothing broken, just bruised thankfully. She sighed and squirmed into a comfortable position on the bed. Admittedly, she was tired but she felt like she'd been put down for a nap. What on earth was going through Alistair's mind?

After her anger faded, she found herself starting to giggle. Whatever it was, she liked this mischievous side of Alistair's, it reminded her of the long days of being on the road and his silly sense of humour keeping her spirits up. She dozed for a time.

A knock on the door roused her and she couldn't figure out where she was briefly, then remembered.

The door opened and a maid stuck her head round, smiled and said the King had said she could leave the room now. Then she vanished before Lyssa could question her.

She started to walk out of the bedroom but stopped still and her breath caught as she saw the sitting room. Laying on a white pedestal in the middle of the room was a single red rose. Smiling she approached it and picked it up, remembering with a rush of love, the first time Alistair had given her such a gift. It had been the first time anyone had given her such a thing and his words when he gave it to her had meant everything. A piece of parchment had been under the rose and she now picked it up and read.

" _My dearest love,_

 _Everything we've accomplished has been because of you. You are the reason I am King, the reason Ferelden is safe, the reason I breathe. You are still a rare and wonderful thing to have found, and you mean everything to me. I love you, and thank the Maker every day that He brought you into my life._

 _Now it's my turn to do something for you. Come to your rooms._

 _All my love,_

 _Alistair_ "

Lyssa was overcome, and held the rose to her heart as she cried. They'd exchanged affectionate letters when they could, while she'd been away at Amaranthine, but none so personal as this. She had no idea what he had planned and couldn't think of anything more he could do for her than he already had.

Drying her eyes and after catching a look in the mirror, quickly re-plaited her red hair so it hung in a single rope down her back.

She took a deep breath and holding the rose and letter to her, she left the room and gasped as she saw the careful path of rose petals that led through the corridor and to her own room.

She opened the door and stood there for a moment in wonder, taking in the sight. The soft light of candles greeted her, accompanied by a warm glow from the fire. The path continued across the room until it stopped at a grinning Alistair, lounging in a comfortable chair by the fire.

He stood and held out his hand. She closed the door behind her, and wordlessly went to her love.

He took her hand and drew her in against him, holding her close for a moment. He leaned back and cupped her face in both hands, brushing loose strands of her hair aside and gazed down at her, his eyes bright and full of emotion. He bent and gave her a searing kiss that made her knees weak and she had to cling to him to stay upright. Her heart pounded and she noticed his was also, but in a different way. She had come to know his mannerisms well, and she realised he was nervous. But about what?

"Lyssa..." he breathed as he drew back and captured her eyes with his again. He swallowed and muttered under his breath that she didn't catch other than the words 'wishing' and 'easier'. She smiled and opened her mouth to ask, but he laid a finger across her lips. With a laugh, she complied, mystified but willing to play along.

He stepped back but caught her hands in his. He led her to the seat he had vacated and waited until she was comfortable before kneeling before her. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth before groaning and shutting it again.

He sighed and laughed when he caught Lyssa's confused but amused expression.

"I thought I had this all figured out, perfectly romantic setting, perfect thing to say" he admitted ruefully "Now here you are, and it's all gone straight out of my head."

Lyssa couldn't help but giggle, he looked so helpless "Alistair, trust me, you had me at the rose" she said.

He grinned and continued "yeeess but if all I wanted was to seduce you, that would work well."

She cocked her head at him and asked softly "then what do you want?"

He sighed again and looked deep in her green eyes as he said "Marry me, Lyssa."

She blinked in astonishment. Did he just...? Maker he did...!

"Alistair, that's not funny!" she said, trying to draw her hands back from him.

"And I'm not joking" he said, keeping a gentle grip. They fought over hands for a few minutes before he inevitably won.

"It's not possible!" she exclaimed.

"Why not? We love each other, we are having a child together, seems like the perfect thing to do"

"Because... because I'm a mage" she sputtered.

"Oh that! I'd forgotten... Hmm yes, well that could be a problem, but hey, I just had a thought, I'm the King!" he said brightly, now teasing and starting to enjoy this.

She growled at him fiercely which sent a shiver through his body.

"Stop mocking me!" she cried.

Alistair laughed and the words came easily now, as he had said them before.

"Mock you, dear lady? Perish the thought!"

"Oh Lyss, do you really think I'd ask you this if I wasn't completely serious?" he said. "I want you to be my wife, to be the mother of our child, to be by my side... always". His earnest expression halted her attempts to get free.

"Alistair, I know you might be serious but... the implications... I don't want to be Queen, even if I could be" she said honestly.

Alistair appeared to be considering her words then snapped his fingers as if he'd just had a brilliant idea. "Aha, I know, how does Princess-Consort sound? My wife but none of the pesky Queen stuff!".

Lyssa looked at him suspiciously, suddenly things starting to make sense. The nobles, her brother, the odd behaviour.

"You... you've spoken to the Landsmeet about this haven't you?" she said, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Busted" he said "Damn and I was trying to be all sneaky as well".

"What did they say?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well I can give you a complete list of comments but some of them shocked even my tender ears" he said. "Oh and I think Irving threatened to marry you, if I didn't" he said offhandedly with a frown.

Lyssa let out a shocked shriek of laughter. Alistair grinned at her.

"So will you do me this honour, will you be my wife, Lyssa?" he said, serious again.

Lyssa stared at him pensively for so long that Alistair was starting to worry then saw the twitching of her lips and the smile she was trying to hide.

"Oh you little..." he said, cutting off his words as he swept Lyssa from the chair and up into his arms.

"What? You're the only one allowed to tease?" she said archly.

"So say it then, say you will marry me, put this poor King out of his misery" he said, head held in a dramatic pose.

"Yes Alistair, my poor King, I will marry you" she said, laughing.

Suddenly she caught her breath as she saw the look in Alistair's eyes. Joy, love and passion shone in those wonderful eyes and he almost reverently carried her to her bed and laid her down.

"Maker's breath, but you're beautiful" he said, joining her.

Lyssa smiled at hearing those words again, something she would never tire of.

There was hunger, heat and love as they undressed each other, and she told him over and over again how much she loved him as he loved her body with his own, until they were joined and her crying his name as she went over the edge, taking him with her.

Sometime later, she lay snuggled up against his side, her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating beneath her ear.

"If you ever keep secrets from me again, I'll hit you" she said drowsily.

"But I bruise so easily!" he objected just as sleepily, then they both started giggling.

He turned her over into the position she liked to sleep, and arranged his large body against her back He heard her breathing even out, into sleep and felt himself succumbing too. His last thought as he drifted off was a very satisfied "Mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Alistair's eyes followed Lyssa as she tried to make her way to him across the ball-room, having to stop every few steps to chat, as she was greeted by yet another reveller wishing to congratulate her personally. She held herself with composure and grace, smiling pleasantly, even if there was a slight edge of hesitancy. He smiled in pleasure at how much more confident she had become, even in just the few days since his proposal.

He hadn't realised how much pressure she must have been under, so uncertain of her future and fear of rejection and loss. It pained him a great deal that she had had to go through so much of it without him, even if it had been by her choice.

As she was stopped yet again, she threw an amused yet frustrated look in his direction, then stuck the tip of her tongue out at him when he just grinned at her. He decided to take pity of her, if not only to avoid a few bruises later, and rose from his ornate 'King' chair as he had nicknamed it. He took a few steps down from the raised seating platform and advanced towards her. The guests parted as he smiled pleasantly about him, but he had an aura of determination that said 'back off'.

As he reached her, he excused her from her current admirer, half bowed to her, then took her hand, leading her to the area set aside for dancing. She blushed at him but laughed as he led her into the current dance, giggling as the unfamiliar steps caused her to stumble a little.

Dancing with Alistair, Lyssa soon realised, was a real pleasure. He took her easily through the steps, showing her how to follow his lead. She'd had no idea he was as accomplished a dancer as this and she was glad for it. Maybe he would teach her in private for their wedding. Maker's Breath, she wouldn't want to be stumbling around for that! She started giggling then as she remembered the first day they'd met. Alistair looked at her quizzically then leaned down as she rose to her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"I'm still waiting for that Remigold my Love, I have the most pretty dress in mind for you" she said through much amusement. Alistair just burst out laughing, startling the dancers around them. He'd forgotten that comment, the day they'd met at Ostagar.

"For you, anything Lyssa. Just make sure it really is a pretty dress, and blue! I think blue is my colour don't you think?" he whispered back, causing her to go into more fits of giggles.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, stopping still abruptly with an expression of surprise on her face. Her hand went to her abdomen.

"What? What is it Lyss?" Alistair asked in worry. He relaxed as she suddenly gave him the biggest smile, then took his hand and placed it under hers. He frowned as he felt a slight movement under his hand, then a much stronger one. His eyes met hers in wonder as he realised he was feeling their baby move under his hand.

"Wow" he exclaimed softly, his eyes full of emotion and his smile matching hers. The rest of the room might as well have not existed to him, standing close with her, his hand in contact with the blessing she and the Maker had brought to him.

"He's not usually very active at this time" she said quietly. "During the night he likes to kick my ribs but I think he is excited by the music" she laughed.

"He?" Alistair asked, his lips twitching.

Lyssa smiled shyly and shrugged "just a feeling".

"Well 'he' obviously hasn't inherited my musical sense' Alistair said wryly and Lyssa couldn't help but laugh. As much as she loved Alistair, she wasn't blind to his flaws, and it was a well known fact he couldn't carry a tune to save his life. Worse if he'd been drinking, as his eagerness and volume increased with his note torturing.

Sighing happily, he kissed her gently, then led her from the dancers and back up to their seats. He held her hand as they relaxed and watched the large room, full of people. Their engagement celebration had been good, but she was starting to look tired from the revelry. He asked her if she wanted to call it a night and she nodded gratefully, squeezing his hand. He looked around and beckoned over the nearest guard that caught his eye. He spoke quietly to him and the guard nodded and departed into the crowd. He reappeared, with Eamon, Alistair's Chancellor.

"Are you ready to retire, Your Majesty?" Eamon asked politely. Always maintaining proper manners and address in public, it amused Alistair that the man was well able to drop formality in private, when he thought Alistair was wrong about something.

Alistair nodded and Chancellor Eamon moved to the front of the steps and clapped his hands, so the minstrels ceased playing at the pre-arranged signal. Everyone in the room turned to look at the Chancellor, and Alistair rose and joined him after kissing Lyssa's hand.

"My Lords, Ladies and honoured Guests" he began seriously, "You have my heartfelt thanks, for joining Warden-Commander Lyssa and I in celebrating our engagement. Please carry on enjoying the festivities, but we shall bid you all a good evening". There was a flurry of laughter as his grin escaped his control.

His easy and open charm had won over the majority of both Ferelden's nobility and her common folk, in the early days after the end of the Blight. His willingness to stand side by side with anyone and join in with the physical labour of rebuilding Denerim had won him much admiration and it was for moments like these, seeing their young King so obviously happy, that he was adored for.

Alistair just laughed at himself and held his hand out to Lyssa who was rolling her eyes and grinning as she rose to join him. They left the ball-room to much applause and raucous speculation and both were still blushing as they arrived back at the Royal Suite. They greeted and said good-night to the guards assigned outside the room, then locked themselves in with a sigh of relief.

Lyssa tugged Alistair down towards her and kissed him until they were both breathless. He raised his head and brushed the strands of hair back from her face, that never seemed to stay where they were arranged, no matter what. He could read the desire in her eyes, knew it matched his own and suddenly they were joined again by their ardent mouths as they worked their way towards the bedroom. Lyssa's hands deftly unbuttoned his doublet and pulled his shirt free from his breeches, slipping her hands underneath and running her hands over his well defined and broad chest.

Alistair was starting to make some headway into the fastenings of her gown when they both froze as an amused and very familiar accented voice drawled from somewhere behind them.

"Do not let me interrupt, my dear friends, but if you must continue, I get to watch."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always felt as complicated at Zevran is, he'd never really dealt with a lot of things that had happened. I also felt he would return to Antiva to face the Crows and it would be a catalyst. I also picture him and Alistair as good friends once the rivalry issue was resolved, because they are such complete opposites, they help balance each other out.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy my glimpse into Zevran!

"Do not let me interrupt, my dear friends, but if you must continue, I get to watch."

As one, Alistair and Lyssa turned their heads in the direction of that voice, and blinked at the grinning elf who had made himself comfortable in a chair by the fire, drink in hand. His familiar grin was spread across his face and he was obviously enjoying the surprise of his two friends.

"Zevran" Alistair said evenly.

"Alistair" the elf greeted the King, his grin not dimming at all.

"What are you doing in my quarters?" Alistair asked, bemused.

"Ah, what a way to greet an old friend after such time apart" Zevran said "I heard word of an engagement party and I asked myself 'Zevran, who could it possibly be, that my good friend Alistair might be marrying' and really, there was no surprise when I heard that it was to be our dearest Warden-Commander." He raised his glass in a toast to them "and so, here I am."

"Do the guards know you are in here?" Alistair asked, frowning at Lyssa as she started giggling.

"Ah well, I thought it best not to alarm them, they looked so busy guarding the door" the former Crow said with a charming shrug "but you might want to think about how someone much less scrupulous than I, might reach these rooms, which are very nice I might add, by using foliage on the wall."

"I'll bear that in mind" Alistair said lamely. Lyssa just laughed and disengaged herself from Alistair and reached out to Zevran to hug him. Zevran sprang up from his chair and enfolded the mage in a tight embrace.

"Oof" he exclaimed, as he felt contact with her evident pregnancy "I had heard you were with child but it is one thing to hear it, no? My sincerest felicitations on both upcoming events, my friends" Zevran laughed. "Ahh it is good to see you both, may I ask the boon of a single chaste kiss after so long?" he begged.

Alistair finally got over his bemusement, and laughed which Zevran took as permission, and before the King could take another breath, Zevran had released Lyssa and grabbed Alistair's head in both hands, pulling it down and planting a less than chaste kiss on his lips. Alistair pushed him back, sputtering and laughing.

"I see you haven't changed, Zev!" he remarked as he wiped his mouth and tried to manfully ignore Lyssa, who was bent double in a fit of laughter.

"Never!" Zevran exclaimed and this time held out his arm which Alistair happily grasped and then hugged the elf, to much surprise.

At one time they had been rivals for Lyssa's affections but as her preference had become clear, it had settled into a solid friendship on their long and dangerous journey, and Alistair trusted the assassin like no other.

Once Alistair's Coronation had taken place after the end of the blight, Zevran had lingered at court for a time, enjoying being in one place after so long on the move. Of course all the delightful distractions that so many men and women offered in such a large court held his attention also.

The day came though, about a month before Lyssa had been called to Amaranthine, when Zevran spoke to Alistair and said it was time he moved on, unfinished business was calling him.

Alistair knew instantly what he was referring to; the Antivan Crows. They had a lot to answer for in what they had done to Zevran throughout his life and it was time for the score to be settled. Alistair had understood that need, given his friend whatever resources he would take and told him he would be welcome back any time his business had been concluded. Hopefully that time had now arrived.

They settled comfortably in front of the fire and chatted, catching up on news of companions and Zevran neatly avoided any questions about what he had been up to. It wasn't until after Lyssa started yawning and excused herself to bed that Zevran's mood turned pensive. Alistair suddenly realised that underneath the usual 'Zevran' behaviour lay something much darker, and quietly asked why his friend had really returned, and why so secretly.

Zevran forestalled answering by asking if there was a room available he could use. Alistair looked at him gravely but accepted it for now, and went to the main door. Unlocking and opening it, he spoke briefly to the guards who cursed sharply and looked in. Zevran grinned and waved languidly as they looked at him in horror. Alistair just laughed and cut off their stammered apologies and one went off at a dead run. Alistair closed the door again and returned to the fire, grinning.

"You always did like to make an entrance Zev" he said. Zevran merely shrugged "I can't help it Alistair, I see an opportunity and like a curious cat, I have to see where such a thing leads. Happily for me, it led here. I do not think had I found Eamon instead, it would be such a happy event".

Alistair spluttered in laughter "No, I don't think so either, at least you spared yourself a tongue lashing from Isolde' when he saw Zevran perk up at the words he groaned "Not that kind!". Zevran sighed humorously and settled back.

They continued to chat amiably until there was a tap at the door and Alistair opened it. Beckoning Zevran to the door he introduced him to the two guards, gave his permission for the Antivan to come and go and for word to be passed along.

"Your old room has been prepared for you Zev, do you remember where it is?" Alistair asked.

Zevran nodded and his careful mask slipped again "Would you walk with me Alistair?"

"Of course Zev" he said without hesitation and when both guards would have followed behind, he asked one to stay since Lyssa was asleep within.

It was only a short walk out of the corridor the royal suite occupied, and into the guest wing. All the companions had been given rooms close by and Alistair refused to let them be occupied by anyone else, just in case they visited. They reached them in short order and Zev entered first and then beckoned Alistair in.

Alistair hesitated for a moment and looked at Zevran suspiciously "You aren't going to try and seduce me again are you?" he asked. Zevran merely laughed and the guard tried not to look shocked as he set up position outside.

"I think we settled that question a long time ago my friend, if I recall you definitely did not enjoy being propositioned. By me at least" he said with a leering smile.

The fire had been started but the room still held a little chill so they stood near it until it had caught fully.

"So what is it Zev? You are starting to worry me" Alistair asked.

Zevran stared into the flames for a long moment before answering, without moving his gaze from the fire.

"Ah my friend, I am in a great deal of trouble" he said simply. Alistair frowned and took a seat, waiting until the elf was ready to talk.

"I went to Antiva, I did many things I am not proud of, nor want to talk about, but I achieved my goal. I destroyed the Crows." he spoke softly.

"Is this where I say congratulations or ask where the trouble lies?" Alistair asked, concerned.

Zevran laughed without humour, still not moving.

"Like many an organisation such as the Crows, you cut off one head and several more spring up in their place, all fighting for the power and position of their dead masters. After a time, you have cut off so many, you start to wonder where does it end. I.. I lost myself Alistair, lost who I had become in the company of you, and Lyssa and the others, the old Zevran returned."

He paused for a shuddering breath as his voice cracked. "The one who cared for nothing but the joy of the kill, using people against each other, wreaking havoc on my former masters as I saw fit. I hurt innocents merely for getting in my way."

He stopped and Alistair was horrified to hear a sob catch in Zevran's breath. "Zev" he said softly.

He spun and looked at Alistair with tortured eyes.

"I do not know who I am any more" he said tears in his eyes. Alistair rose and put his hands on the elf's shoulders and forced him to look up at him.

"You are a man who I trust with not only my life but Lyssa's too, Zevran. I understand why you had to go back to Antiva, but I will not judge you, your methods or your actions. To do so would be hypocritical beyond belief for one thing, and the other would be simply this; you are still the Zevran who helped end the Blight, who protected us and fought by our sides the whole way, risking his life time and time again for no reward."

"How can you know this?" Zevran protested angrily "I tell you I have done despicable things yet you insist I am the same Zevran that left here. You do not know what I have done."

"You came here Zev. That speaks for itself." Alistair pointed out.

"I did not know where else to go, Antiva is closed to me now" he said.

"So you came home to your family, exactly as you should have" Alistair told him.

Those simple words seemed to break something in Zevran and he lashed out at Alistair who took it with calm fortitude, the blows too erratic to do any damage.

"You! You and Lyssa!" he shouted, "You did this to me, made me feel part of something greater, that I could be more than a Crow, more than a murderer. You should have killed me when you had the opportunity!".

"We gave you a chance Zev" Alistair said, shaking him gently. "The choice was yours to do with it what you would. You did become so much more than you were, so much more." Alistair said, choking up himself, at his friend's obvious despair.

Zevran fell to his knees, Alistair followed him down and held the assassin as he cried.

Alistair couldn't recall any time in their friendship when he had seen Zevran cry, usually he was the picture of amused insolence, sensuality and humour. Lyssa had told him in confidence, about what had happened with Taliesin and Rina, that Zevran had only taken the contract to kill the Grey Wardens because he was looking for a way to die. Alistair wondered if this had been festering since then.

Zevran cried himself out and took a few moments to compose himself before moving away from Alistair. He avoided looking Alistair in the eye as the large man rose and extended a hand to help Zev up.

"Zevran! You've propositioned me, kissed me and it's a few justified tears that make you unable to look at me?" Alistair asked, trying to lighten the mood. Zevran laughed softly and looked up at his friend, relieved to see no judgement in his eyes, just concern.

"Thank you my friend, I.. think I needed that. My head is clearer now, I think I will be better" Zevran said.

"I meant what I said Zev, you are family to us and you came home. I hope you will stay, we need you." Alistair said sincerely.

"I would like that, I think" Zevran said quietly, looking exhausted.

Alistair sensed it was time for him to go and embraced the elf one last time and told him he would see him tomorrow, that Lyssa would want to spend some time with him too.

Alistair looked back at the former Crow as he left the room, noting that Zevran had returned to gazing into the fire but he was holding his shoulders just a little bit higher.

Returning to his suite, he said goodnight to the guards for the final time. He undressed and slipped into bed with Lyssa, causing her to murmur in her sleep as he arranged himself around her. As he waited for sleep to come, Alistair realised that what Zevran needed now was a purpose.

And he had just the one for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Alistair woke early the next morning, dawn barely a hint on the horizon and the fire burned down to glowing embers. Lyssa slept quietly on her side, her back pressed up against him. He couldn't resist resting his hand over her expanding stomach and propped himself up on the other elbow to watch the woman he loved so very much.

As their room lightened with the dawn, he could no longer ignore his body's most basic need and backed gently away from Lyssa, so he could get up and disappear into the bathroom.

Much relieved he returned, and couldn't resist returning to the bed and curl up around her again.

She stirred against him and suddenly his body remembered what it had been denied the previous night and reacted strongly. Cursing himself but with a grin, he was torn between waking Lyssa and letting her sleep, the baby was starting to take it's toll on her and she was tired a lot.

Her sleepy voice suddenly sent a thrill through him.

"I see something else is awake besides you" she teased and wriggled closer to him.

"I'm sorry Lyss, you know it has a mind of it's own sometimes" he said, blushing in the darkened room. She yawned and turned over to look at him solemnly.

"That's not a bad thing you know" she said with a hint of a smile, "sometimes a girl likes to be woken with such... desire".

"Hmm, I'll remember that" he said, reaching for her. But she laughed, kissed him on the nose and slipped out of bed.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he called plaintively, as she headed for the bathroom herself.

"Baby on bladder.. not good!" she called back as she disappeared. He lay back and laughed. Lyssa swore back at him and he acted shocked when she reappeared.

"Such language from such a beautiful woman" he said teasingly.

"Maybe you should try carrying it around and see how you fare!" she growled which just made him laugh more at the thought. She climbed back into bed with a pout that he knew was false, but he found adorable anyway. He decided it was prudent not to mention that little fact, however. His Lyssa already knew exactly how to wrap him round her little finger, she didn't need any more ideas.

He gasped as she slid her hand down his chest and stomach to stroke his suddenly most attentive part and further thought slipped from his head as she proceeded to thoroughly and demandingly have her way with him, much to his delight.

As they cuddled together a while later, basking in the afterglow, Alistair played idly with her delicate fingers, so different from his own calloused, large and capable hands.

He filled her in on what he could about Zevran, without betraying the elf's dignity. When he asked her opinion about his plan for Zev, she instantly agreed with him. She couldn't think of a better role for their friend and was happy it would allow him to be close and part of their lives on a regular basis.

Alistair just hoped Zev accepted.

He groaned as the tap on the door signalled the start of their day, and he looked at Lyssa.

"Think they'll notice if I stay in here all day?" he whispered. She giggled and pushed at him.

"I think they might notice the King hiding, yes" she said. He sighed and grumbled as he untangled himself from Lyssa and rolled out of bed. With a yawn and a huge joint popping stretch, he suddenly noticed Lyssa watching appreciatively, and it was nearly enough for him to dive back in. She caught the glint in his eye though, and she laughed as she quickly got out of bed herself.

"Spoilsport" he growled, thrilling her.

"It's time to put away your toy, and go and be King, my love" she scolded, which set her giggling as he stuck his tongue out at her.

The tap on the door came again and Alistair turned and shouted "I'm up" as he headed into the bathroom muttering, to wash up.

They bantered on and off as they dressed and went down to breakfast. Noting Zevran was absent, he thanked the servants, then greeted friends and advisers who were also breaking their fast.

Alistair had initiated the policy that he wasn't a King that could be approached on state matters until he'd eaten, and woe betide anyone that came between him and food unless it was an emergency. Both he and Lyssa fell on their food as if starved which was a familiar sight to everyone. Both had the increased appetite from being Grey Wardens and Lyssa, being pregnant, was even more ravenous. Anders came in, gave a sunny 'good morning' and in short order was also wolfing food down. The kitchen staff knew full well what the Wardens were like when it came to food, and obliged in quantity.

Alistair had finally eaten enough and gave a contented sigh as he threw his napkin on the now empty plate in front of him. He asked what Lyssa had planned today and she sighed and rolled her eyes comically.

Alistair raised an eyebrow at that and she shrugged charmingly "Baby stuff then wedding stuff" she said. "Stuff?" he asked, amused.

"I need to be checked over by Anders and Rosa today, then apparently I have to go and talk wedding gown designs with various ladies of the court." she answered "First thing is fine, second thing, not so much fun".

"Are they giving you a hard time, love?" Alistair asked, frowning.

Lyssa shook her head "Not at all, if anything they are falling over themselves to offer help and advice. If they help much more, I might have to set a few on fire" she groused.

Alistair tried to look shocked but couldn't help but laugh. Lyssa smiled back.

"I wish we could just have a simple wedding Alistair, just you, me and our closest friends" she said wistfully.

"That appeals to me too Lyss, but you kind of blew that out of the water, when you put my sorry arse on the throne" he said. Lyssa laughed ruefully "I guess I did, didn't I?"

Alistair leaned over and kissed Lyssa "In a few weeks it will be all over with, and believe me, the fact we are organising a royal wedding within a month has everyone scandalised" he said with almost straight faced satisfaction. "I just hope our friends have received our messages and will be able to come on such short notice." She nodded in hopeful agreement then kissed Alistair thoroughly, smoothed his hair and told him to go be a good King.

He chuckled and stood, gave her a little bow and left her flustered with a sensual "Your wish is my command!".

As soon as Alistair arrived at the reception room outside his study, his secretary, an extremely efficient and patient man, was already waiting with paperwork. He groaned and held his hand out. Taking the sheaf, he moved through to the inner room and tossed it on his desk. It was a beautiful morning and he opened a couple of windows to let the Spring air in. Breathing it in he revelled in it until he heard a discrete cough behind him. He turned and saw his secretary looking at the sheaf of papers, then at him, a little disapprovingly.

"All right, I'm getting to work, Darran" he held his hands up in surrender and sat down. He glanced up before Darran left the room "Could you have someone ask Zevran Arainai to see me at his convenience, he might still be in his room." Darran assented cheerfully and left the study, closing the door behind him.

Alistair sighed and started in on the first matter, a trade proposal. He wished he had Lyssa's abilities and could just burn the lot, it would be much more entertaining and satisfying.

Zevran was shown into the study a while later, Alistair both glad to see his friend and grateful for an interruption. He handed the matters he had dealt with along with his responses off to Darran, so he could write them out officially and return them for Alistair to check, sign and affix the royal seal before they would be sent out. He asked for some hot tea to be sent in and went to sit in a more comfortable chair, motioning Zevran to do the same.

Once Darran had closed the door, he looked at Zev critically. He seemed to be doing better this morning, his eyes not quite so haunted.

"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" Zevran asked neutrally. Alistair mourned for the lost zest in his friend and just hoped he could help restore some of it. He wanted to correct Zev, ask to be called just Alistair, but since he had asked him here on official business, he sensed he should maintain some formality. At least for now.

"Zevran, it has come to my attention that you are currently without employ and hold no sworn allegiance to any country at this present time, is that correct?" he said formally.

Zevran looked at him with narrowed eyes, curiosity across his fine features.

"That is correct, Your Majesty" he responded.

"Splendid!" Alistair exclaimed, wincing inwardly as he thought he sounded like an idiot. He was nervous that Zev might refuse and as always, nerves turned him into a bit of a babbler. "Now, would you consider swearing an Oath of Allegiance to Ferelden and her Crown?" he asked.

Zevran tilted his head to one side without changing his expression, as if trying to figure out what Alistair was up to.

"I might consider such a thing, yes" he responded finally. A knock on the door delayed anything more as hot tea was brought in along with a snack for them both which made Alistair smile.

Once they were alone again Alistair looked at Zevran and just laughed.

"I can't do this formal thing with you, it's just too surreal" he said.

Zevran smiled back "So what would you have from me, informally formal Alistair" he said.

"Swear the Oath, make Ferelden your home for starters" he said. Then he took a deep breath and continued on "become my Chief of Security as well as official adviser to the Crown on matters of State and Royal Security" he said.

Zevran looked at him as if he'd gone mad. He struggled visibly for words then helplessly asked "Why would you want such a thing, from one such as I?".

"Because I need you Zev, Lyssa needs you, and the Maker knows Ferelden needs you. You possess one of the keenest minds I've ever known for analysing situations and calculating risks. You're not only my friend but I see you as my brother, and I trust you with everything I hold dear. Make your home with us Zevran, be with your family." he stated simply.

Zevran lowered his head as if in thought for a few moments and when he raised his eyes and met Alistair's there was a small spark of life again.

"Would I have men and women to order around as I saw fit?" he asked with a hint of his old grin.

Alistair let out a breath with a laugh. "Hmm can I really unleash the devastating Zevran on my innocent troops? Why, I think I can!"

He smiled at Zevran "What do you say?"

Zevran rose to his feet and dropped to one knee before Alistair, much to his consternation. With his hand on his heart he said "I, Zevran Arainai, solemnly swear to serve Ferelden and her most esteemed King to the best of my abilities, and in whatever capacity he needs." He paused for a moment then looked up at Alistair "but do not ask me to cook or wash dishes ever again" he finished with a wide smile.

Alistair laughed and hauled his friend up from his knees and hugged him fiercely.

Zevran returned the embrace and slapped Alistair on the back. When he drew back, his eyes were suspiciously moist but neither chose to comment on the fact.

"I hope you know what you are doing my friend" Zevran said seriously.

"I hope that most of the time Zev, I don't see why I should stop now" Alistair said with wry smile. "I'll talk to Eamon and get the Appointment, and Terms of Duty set up, oh and find you a suite in the Royal wing, it shouldn't take long."

Zevran commented that he had better let Alistair get on with his work before his secretary came and told him off again. Alistair laughed and was startled when he was pulled into another hug. Zevran whispered "Thank you" in his ear and kissed his cheek before pulling free and disappearing out of the door.

Alistair stood there for a while, looking at the closed door with a heartfelt smile.

He felt like he had just done something very right.


	8. Chapter 8

"You want to do what?" Eamon's outraged voice sounded out in the post-lunch quiet. "Alistair have you lost your mind?"

Alistair sighed and noted the use of his name instead of 'Your Majesty', the best indication that Eamon disagreed with him him vehemently on something.

Attempting at humour which sometimes worked with his chancellor "Socks I lose, or else the little blighters run off, paperwork sometimes, but my mind? No!" he said.

Eamon just scowled at him and Alistair mentally shrugged.

"No! This is not acceptable Alistair, you go too far" Eamon said.

Alistair stiffened where he sat, his own ire starting to rise.

"I don't often play the 'King' card with you Eamon, but you overstep your boundaries. I wasn't asking your advice, I was telling you what I needed you to do" he said in a quiet voice that had an edge to it. Anyone who knew Alistair would have known that tone of voice, would have realised it meant the King's temper was up.

Eamon was too caught up in his outrage to spot the tone of Alistair's voice.

"You force us to accept that you are taking a mage as a wife and now this?" he thundered.

"That is ENOUGH" Alistair roared, rising to his feet.

Eamon broke off his tirade to look at Alistair with open mouth shock.

"I am not forcing anyone to do anything, and thank-you by the way, for making your feelings clear on the matter, I am bitterly disappointed, as I thought you approved of my choice. Make no mistake Eamon, I am the King, one that I might add, you were desperate to place on the throne" he growled. "I am not a puppet, I can think for myself and yes, even make my own decisions, and if you don't like the King that I am, then that really is an issue" he said angrily.

Eamon stared at Alistair speechless for a moment, as if seeing him with new eyes. His shoulders sagged and he suddenly looked very tired. He finally said in a stiff voice "Then it seems his Majesty no longer has need of my services".

Alistair looked at Eamon in consternation "You would resign, over this?" he asked incredulously.

Eamon nodded and sighed.

"I'm tired and getting old, Alistair" he said. "You are indeed no puppet King, I've taught you everything I can, but our ways and methods are very different. I think you are the King that Ferelden needs but I am not the Chancellor you need. I'm too... old fashioned." he finished.

"You've been thinking about this haven't you?" Alistair realised suddenly.

Eamon nodded. "Isolde wants to spend more time together, to be able to visit Connor more, and perhaps travel to her old home in Orlais."

"Maker, why didn't you come and talk to me before it came to this?" Alistair asked.

"I didn't know how, I didn't want you to feel I'd abandoned you for a second time. I realised just now, you don't need me as you once did, that you've come into your own as our King. Perhaps... perhaps it is time I stepped aside for someone who will work with you, rather than butting heads because I see something you want as outrageous or too progressive." Eamon finished.

"Oh Eamon, the past is the past and you need to let go of what happened so long ago. You did what you thought was best and really, did it end up so badly?" Alistair said with a wry but sad grin.

He put his hands on Eamon's shoulders and looked seriously at him.

"I accept your resignation, not because I don't need you, or have leftover feelings about my childhood, but because I think this is what you need. Be with Isolde, see Connor, travel and have time to yourself, you have served Ferelden and the Crown well, and for long enough. Be Eamon again," he said and pulled the older man into an embrace. Eamon returned the embrace and when they both stepped back, both had tears in their eyes.

"Since you abdicated Redcliffe to Teagan, you will allow the Crown to provide you with a pension. I think you will find it enough to go wherever you want." He shook his head at Eamon as he started to protest. "You will let your King do this for you, in gratitude and love" he said simply.

Eamon bowed his head for a moment then looked up at the man he had known since he was a mere baby and suddenly felt a rush of pride and love at the man and King he had become.

"Thank you, Your Majesty... Alistair" he corrected himself as Alistair quirked an eyebrow.

"You best go and tell Isolde the news, I hope you are sure you know how she will take it" Alistair said with a grin.

Eamon held his arm out and the King grasped it firmly "Remember you are welcome here at any time Eamon" he said finally.

Eamon nodded and after regarding the King solemnly, eyes conveying words he could not speak, he bowed and left the study.

Alistair sighed and sat down, brushing away the tears that had gathered. It seems he had more than one new appointment to make.


	9. Chapter 9

Alistair struggled with the issue of appointing a new Chancellor for the next few days, even to the point of wondering if he needed one at all. When he'd stopped laughing at that, he realised his preference came very easily. Arl Teagan. The thing Alistair wasn't sure about however, was if it was fair to the man to drag him away from Redcliffe, so soon after becoming Arl. He had other options if Teagan preferred not to take up the position, but he liked the man, felt he was like-minded and one he could happily work with for the good of Ferelden.

He wished he could appoint Lyssa as Chancellor, but not only would she refuse point blank but she might actually bruise him for the suggestion. So Teagan, hopefully, it would be.

Asking Darran to invite the Arl to come and see him, he ploughed on with the day's matters that apparently only the King could solve. He definitely needed a Chancellor.

He glanced up as Lyssa whirled through the door to the study and shut it quickly behind her, looking harried. Ignoring Alistair's amused and questioning raised eyebrow, she huffed into a comfortable chair, laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"Lyssa?" he finally asked, lips quirking into a smile.

"They are going to kill me" she answered faintly.

"Who is?" he said, his voice suddenly serious. Lyssa opened her eyes and rolled her head to one side so she could see him and gave him a tired but reassuring smile.

"Sorry love" she said contritely. "Not actually kill me, but bore me to death maybe. If I get poked one more time while being fitted for that monstrosity they call a wedding gown I might just get my own back" she said firmly.

Alistair choked back a laugh which earned him a glare from Lyssa and he left his desk and crouched down beside her chair, smoothing back her hair.

"Wedding stuff?" Alistair asked while trying to hold a straight face.

"Wedding stuff!" Lyssa agreed emphatically.

She sighed wistfully "Why can't they let me choose what kind of dress I want? I'm already carrying a lot more weight, and they want to add more" she raised her head and looked at Alistair with a serious expression "I have a feeling they think they can hide the baby by making me look like a meringue."

Alistair couldn't help himself and burst out laughing which earned him a punch on the arm.

"Not helping!" Lyssa growled.

"I'm sorry Lyss, but your expression right now" he chuckled. Lyssa started to smile in spite of herself.

"I imagine there is about to be a few angry seamstresses at your door" she informed him gravely.

"Okaaaay, why would that be?" he asked, still amused.

Lyssa huffed a bit, blushing. Alistair just stared at her as she fidgeted, having a feeling what was coming.

"Well I couldn't breathe so I might have torn the meringue off..." she started.

"And?" Alistair asked, as she hedged.

"Well there was a slight accident, not sure how it happened to be honest, must have been a candle and it somehow caught on the monstrosity and it went up in flames, curious thing" she said finally.

Alistair thought he was going to die from the effort of not collapsing in a heap and laughing himself silly. He could just imagine it all.

"You are a terrible liar, Lyssa" he accused, when he had some tenuous control over his voice.

"Well that's my story and I'm sticking to it" she muttered, refusing to look at him.

Alistair just lost it and fell back, great gasping laughs bringing tears to his eyes. Every time he thought he was done, he'd look up and see Lyssa peering over the side of the chair at him, nonplussed, and off he would go again.

"Y-y you set fire to your wedding dress?" he finally managed to splutter. Lyssa nodded, her eyes wide at the sight of the King of Ferelden rolling around on the carpet consumed with laughter.

"Well... it was either the dress or them" she said stubbornly, which just set Alistair off again.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to admit Teagan. He took in the scene and closed the door hurriedly behind him.

"Umm, Your Majesty?" he asked and Alistair just waved him to a seat as he tried to get himself under some semblance of control.

Teagan looked at Lyssa who shrugged with an air of innocence which didn't help Alistair one bit.

"She.. Maker, she set fire to her wedding dress" he gasped out.

Teagan blinked at the King and then looked at Lyssa who gave him a small smile.

"You didn't like it?" Teagan asked politely, still trying to figure out the situation.

"Monstrous meringue" Alistair snorted, waving his arms dramatically from his prone position.

Teagan's lips were twitching as he was infected with the laughter. Soon he was chuckling at which point Lyssa sighed in disappointment at Teagan which set both men off.

Lyssa rose to her feet as gracefully as she could and smoothed down her dress with as much dignity as she could muster, stepped over her helplessly laughing lover and headed to the door. Alistair broke off, gasping for breath as he asked where she was going.

"Well there is obviously no point in hiding in here is there?" she said calmly and left the room.

She paused outside the door and heard twin explosions of laughter going off and smiled, giggling to herself as she waved to Darran, who was looking in the direction of the study door with an expression of concern.

"You might want to give them a few minutes before umm disturbing them" she said and left hurriedly. A nice nap seemed to be very much in order right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Alistair and Teagan finally managed to get themselves into some semblance of order after Darran had worriedly poked his head round the door and found the two in hysterics. The King was lying on the floor crying with laughter and Teagan sprawled in a chair in almost as bad a state.

It had taken a few throat clearings and an adamant cough before the two men noticed his presence and Alistair had scrambled up, wiping his face. He asked Darran for some refreshments to be sent in and returned to his desk, trying not to catch Teagan's eye for fear of being set off again.

"Ah Maker, she will be the death of me" Alistair said, his voice cracking.

"What a way to go though" Teagan said admiringly and coughed as Alistair raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Why doesn't she just tell them what she wants?" Teagan asked curiously.

"I think she feels she can't, that she has to go along with tradition or whatever is deemed fashionable at the moment" Alistair answered.

He thanked Darran as a tray was brought in with tea and some bread and cheese. Teagan eyed the cheese suspiciously, knowing full well that Alistair had some odd tastes when it came to cheese and it seemed the worse the smell, the more he enjoyed it. This looked fairly innocuous, so he helped himself after Alistair.

Alistair looked thoughtful as he chewed and swallowed. "As much as I want to, I can't step in and tell everyone to do as Lyssa wants, she needs to establish that herself. Her confidence has already grown so much, but I think she needed what happened today to realise she has the control here, if she chooses to use it" he broke off and grinned at Teagan "and since I haven't had the horde of angry seamstresses banging on my door that I feared, I think she made herself perfectly clear".

"Your Majesty" Teagan began and Alistair groaned and interrupted him "Teagan please, in private just call me Alistair."

Teagan thanked him and continued "Alistair... when I met you again, that day in Redcliffe and thank the Maker you arrived when you did, but Lyssa.. she seemed very different, more..." he broke off trying to think of the right word.

"Bossy?" Alistair offered with a smile. Teagan laughed and agreed.

Alistair sighed and thought for a moment. "I don't know all the details of what happened at Vigil's Keep and in Amaranthine, I know there are some things she keeps to herself, and she came back with so much of her confidence lost. I don't know, maybe a lot of it was my fault. She had to go through so much up there Teagan, did her duty to the very best of her ability and also deal with being pregnant on top of it all. Then she came back here thinking she would be rejected.. gah!" he exclaimed, and apologised to Teagan "The thought still riles me".

"Why wasn't word sent to you when she knew?" Teagan asked.

"I asked her that, and she answered in very typical Lyssa logic 'you would have come for me, or worse, ordered me back to Denerim'" Alistair shrugged helplessly. "She swore all her people to secrecy and they are very loyal to her. She also takes her duty as Warden-Commander seriously, even now. She is in touch with the Keep on an almost daily basis, I can't turn around without seeing a new Warden face appearing with, or collecting more messages."

He grinned wryly at Teagan "I can only imagine the fireworks if I had tried to order her back here."

Teagan just laughed, thinking of the incident today. He was heart-warmed by the love and pride he heard in Alistair's voice, whenever he spoke of Lyssa.

"So aside from the brightening of my day with a good laugh" Teagan said with a grin "what can I do for you, Alistair?"

Alistair started to fidget with things on his desk, suddenly nervous. He cursed himself that one minute he could feel like the King, confident in his position, and then suddenly feel like a bumbling idiot. Lyssa said it was one of his many charms but he privately suspected it might only appeal to her.

"I don't know if you've talked to Eamon the last couple of days but, well. The thing is, he is retiring." he started.

Teagan's eyebrows rose in surprise "No, I wasn't aware of that" he exclaimed "Why would he do that?"

"Well let me ask you this. If you had someone incredibly resourceful, an amazingly agile mind that would be hugely talented for matters of state and internal security, that currently wasn't being utilised anywhere, what would you do?" Alistair asked.

Teagan frowned briefly and said bluntly "Hire them". Alistair nodded.

"And what if this person were not only an elf but also a former assassin?" he continued the question.

Teagan realised where this was going and said "Ah Zevran! Has he returned?" Alistair confirmed he had but asked Teagan to keep it quiet for now.

Teagan thought for a moment and said "Honestly? I'd want him in the position even more, simply because of who he is. His loyalty is without question, and Ferelden owes him much as a debt of gratitude."

Understanding spread across Teagan's features "My brother didn't like this idea, did he?"

"No, we can safely say he was against it. He even threatened to resign over it actually, but then we really talked and he confessed he did actually want to be free of the responsibility anyway, to be with Isolde and travel" Alistair said.

Teagan grinned wryly "I hope Isolde took the news well" and Alistair laughed as he recalled he'd said something very similar.

"The reason I asked you to come is, well, I want to offer you the position of Chancellor" he said simply.

Teagan just stared at him, mouth open for a few minutes. Long enough that Alistair wondered if the man had gone into shock of some kind.

"Teagan?" he asked nervously.

Teagan blinked and shook himself.

"Did you just ask me to be your Chancellor?" Teagan asked, a little dazed.

"Umm, yes, that would be the gist of it" Alistair replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I'm not that experienced at politics and ruling and well, I'm.. I'm not Eamon." Teagan stammered.

"Well yeeess, that would be one reason why I am asking you" Alistair chuckled. "Please don't get me wrong, I love your brother a great deal Teagan, but.. we are very different men and it's been more apparent of late. Arguments over policy and procedure."

Alistair looked thoughtful for a moment "It was actually starting to remind me of Loghain and Cailan" he finished quietly.

Teagan winced "I can understand that, but seriously Alistair, why me? I'm sure there are far better people than I."

Alistair grinned at Teagan wryly "Honestly? Because you don't aspire to it. Because you think you wouldn't be any good at it, mistakenly I might add" he said, looking at Teagan intently. "I'm not asking you because you are Eamon's brother, it would actually be easier if you weren't. We share a lot of the same values and sense of humour, you have a strong sense of honour and a lot of love for our people. I also know you wouldn't hesitate to speak your mind if you thought I was going to do something stupid. Which is my speciality you understand" Alistair finished mock seriously.

Teagan regarded Alistair solemnly, thinking through what his King had just said. He couldn't really disagree with any of it and he was pleasantly surprised that Alistair had thought it through as thoroughly as he had.

He broke out of his thoughts as Alistair spoke again. "You don't need to give me an answer straight away, I know you would need time to make arrangements for Redcliffe if you were to take up the position. I just.. need someone who can work with me, who wants to see Ferelden change for the better, rather than repeat past mistakes because we can't move forward as a nation" he broke off and sighed. "Anyway, there it is, I don't want to put pressure on you and I do have others in mind, it's just you were at the top of my list" he finished.

Teagan leaned forwards in his chair, with his elbows on his knees. He realised his palms were sweating and almost laughed as he recalled how many times he had seen Alistair in a similar way. The King was right blast it, who would have thought it?

He straightened and slowly stood, wiping his hands surreptitiously on his breeches before holding out a hand to the King. Alistair rose, grasped his arm firmly and tried to hide his disappointment. He had hoped Teagan would jump at the offer but then ruefully reminded himself that he wouldn't be Teagan if he had.

Teagan lowered his head, and before letting go of Alistair's arm muttered "I accept".

Alistair raised his eyebrows and wondered if he'd misheard. "Did you just say...?"

"Yes Alistair, Maker help us, but I accept" Teagan smiled. Alistair gave a shout of pleased laughter and grabbed the smaller man into a hug, slapping him on the back. When he realised Teagan was having trouble breathing, he released him and settled for beaming at him instead. Teagan couldn't help but grin back.

Before they could stand there for too long grinning at each other like idiots, Darran knocked and stuck his head round the door.

"Sorry for interrupting, Your Majesty, but I believe the Warden-Commander needs you" he said, looking a bit perturbed.

"That's my cue to leave I think" Teagan said and grasped Alistair's arm again. "Thank you Alistair, I will do my best to live up to the honour you have given me" he said sincerely.

Alistair could say nothing but give his open and charming smile. He followed Teagan to the door and out in the study was one of Lyssa's maids, looking worried.

"Anna? What is it?" he said, instantly concerned.

"My lady she is, well.. please just come, Your Majesty" and without another word rushed out of the study towards their rooms.

Alistair followed just as quickly, his long strides keeping up with Anna easily. There were several ladies gathered around his door, either looking distressed or curious and he spared no time for questions, shoving open the door quickly and closing it as fast on the women outside.

He called for Lyssa and he heard a sob from the bedroom. Rushing in, he stopped in the doorway and then ducked instinctively as something small came flying at him.

"YOU!" Lyssa shouted, tears streaming down her face "You did this to me!"

Alistair just stared at her dumbly, absently noting the detritus of previous things having been flung in the direction of the door.

"Lyss?" he asked carefully, taking a slow step towards her. She burst into tears again and as she turned to grab something else to throw, he was by her and caught her hands to him. She tried to push him away, crying harder.

"My love, what is it?" he asked, "is it the baby?" She shook her head violently and continued to struggle. He went to pick her up anyway, and realised as he moved to carry her to the bed the thin trousers she liked to sleep in, dropped to the floor.

Dismissing it, he got his armful of distressed Lyssa to the bed and set her down, climbing on next to her and held her to him, breathing a sigh of relief as she gave in and clung to him as he stroked her hair and back. He murmured soft words to her as her crying slowed, and finally she relaxed into him, with the odd soft hiccup.

"I.. I think I'm going crazy" Lyssa whispered sadly.

"Why would you think that love?" he asked carefully but concerned all the same.

"Because I just had a meltdown over something completely trivial" she replied with a catch in her voice.

"What happened?" Alistair asked. He waited a few moments and after no response, moved so he could look down at her face and she was blushing bright red.

"It seems so stupid now, I can't believe I acted like that" she said, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Lyss, it won't be stupid to me, and Rosa warned us that your emotions might be a bit... heightened as your pregnancy advanced" he said, trying to be diplomatic but winced as Lyssa stiffened in his arms. She moved away from him slightly and looked up at him.

"Heightened... yes I guess you could call it that" she said, her tone a bit snippy. Alistair tried not to smile at the sight of his beloved, hair mussed, tear stained and looking utterly adorable. Unfortunately he failed and Lyssa growled and smacked his arm.

"He-ey" he complained.

"It's not funny Alistair" she said in the same tone, getting off the bed again.

"I don't even know what 'it' is Lyss" he said mildly, rolling to his side and admiring the sight of her bare backside as she paced away.

She bent awkwardly and snatched up her sleeping trousers and threw them at him. He caught them and looked at them then her, mystified and feeling completely out of his depth.

"Just look at them!" she fumed.

He did so, wishing he had a clue what he was supposed to be looking for. Then he saw it and suddenly clapped his hand over his mouth to try and stop the laugh.

"Alistair!" Lyssa shouted.

"Oh my love, I am so sorry" he said, going to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"It's not funny for you, I know love, but oh.." he started chuckling "We'll get some more made, as many pairs as you want" he said.

"That's not the point" she said sadly "they were my favourite ones." Alistair spluttered again and realised he was doing nothing to help himself here but, by the Maker he couldn't help it.

"How did it happen?" he asked, really trying hard not to make things worse.

"I dropped my shirt and bent to get it and then krrrch" she exclaimed, complete with sound effect which finished Alistair off and he started giggling. He realised Lyssa's shoulders were shaking and it sobered him momentarily as he looked down at her, worriedly and he realised she was in fits of giggles too. He held her tightly as they helplessly laughed together.

"Oh love, I'm so sorry you split your trousers, and I am a bad bad man for getting you in this condition, can you ever forgive me?" he asked, a dramatic pleading look on his face. Lyssa just snorted and pulled his head down to kiss him.

"Seriously Alistair, I feel so fat, everything is getting too tight or uncomfortable and now I can't even sleep in what used to be nice and loose. I just feel ugly" she said, her mood shifting again.

Alistair lifted her face up to his with gentle fingers under her chin and looked at her simply, all laughter gone.

"Lyssa, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and nothing can change that. Your body is changing for such an important reason, our baby, my love. And that just makes you even more beautiful to me" he said, his love for her welling up and threatening to overwhelm him.

He bent his head and kissed her until she was breathless and clinging to him for support.

"Now, something loose to sleep in, I know just the thing" he said and swept her up, deposited her gently on the bed then went to rummage in his closet. He came out with his own sleeping clothes, ones that he hadn't worn since they had been on the road during the Blight. She hadn't even known he had kept them.

"Try these?" he asked holding them out to her.

She smiled at him and went to pull them on. Both shirt and trousers fit perfectly across her pregnant belly but sleeves and trouser length were a serious problem so Alistair just rolled them up.

When he was done he stood back and couldn't help but fondly think she looked like a child herself, dressed in a grown-ups clothes.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Lyssa groused as she looked down at herself, trying to view past her stomach.

"I wouldn't dream of it, love" he said and was relieved when she had a pleased smile on her face.

She had said once, when on that long road, that she loved his soft sleeping clothes and had often stolen the shirt for herself. It reminded him of those days and the incredible gift of her love that she'd given him.

He suddenly felt very humble and lifted her gently, kissed her and held her to him with one arm while he pulled the covers back with the other, helping her get comfortable before tucking her in.

"Sleep Lyss" he said, stroking her hair back from her face "I'll come and wake you in a bit."

She smiled tiredly at him and closed her eyes. He stayed, stroking her hair until she'd slipped into sleep then kissed her forehead and left their rooms.

He'd forgotten about the crowd outside and was inundated with questions. He swore to himself and held up a hand and assured them all was well and thanked them for their concern.

"Overtired" was all he would say and slowly they dispersed. He caught sight of Zevran lingering, keeping a surreptitious watch, further down the corridor and was pleased to see his friend. He waved him over and they walked back to Alistair's study and filled him in on what had happened.

Just as they were about to go into the outer office, a very familiar and breathy voice sang out gaily right behind them.

"So our handsome King is going to marry the beautiful woman we all love and have a baby! It is just like a story, no?"


End file.
